Tree Running
HaruSenju: -Haru beckoned on his sensei's request to learn How to controll chakra. He Would close his eye's,and clasp his palms together, attempting to focus his chakra into the soles of his feet. He would picture a river of orange chakra flowing through is body a waterfall if you must, flowing equally into every part of his body. He would attempt to imagine the waterfall of chakra flooding into his feet, filling them up with chakra. The chakra felt tingly as he attemted to controll it, like a buzz flowing through his body. After feeling as if he had focused enough chakra, he would take off full speed towards the tree. As he approached the tree he took 1/2 a step upwards the tree, before sliding back down the tree, landing on his back hard shooting pain through out his body, as he lied there on his now hurting back- KyoHachi: - Hachi watched as Haru fell and was consernedabout his well being.-" you ok Haru??" - After seeing that his sensei asked for him to go it would be Hachis turn.....-" Ok my turn."- Not new to the chakra control training , he brought his hands up to his chest ,forming the madre of power.As chakra began to flow throught his body he ,out stretching his hand then to a symbol of harmony, as his chakra began to flow in what felt to be controlled flow ,it shot to his feet almost instanly.He could feel life in ever step as he walked closer to the tree. Setting at the base of the sakura , he placed the tip of his foot onto the tree 2 feet up and felt as if glue or the sap of the tree had bonded to his foot. Feeling this sensation told hachi the it was time to sho his sensei that he had it under wraps.Hachi then hopped and place his other th othe tip of his foot parrallel to the other . slipping momentarily he closed his eyes and sensed that his chakra was un even, figuring that he was concentrating tomuch on onfoot.. Hecorrected himself till he felt his sole become as if it was an adhesive to the tree. Walking slowly at first he reached a height of 5 feet . Left foot, right foot , he had mad a alliance with the life in the tree to have his way wit it. In a flash ,He took off , his step widen as he felt comfortable with his control. 10 feet , then 15, 20 feet till he reached one of the highest branches that was able to support his weight. Turning to the branch he rested ,but at the base of the branch , had a tear of where he had turned.. something was wrong but trying to pay no attention to it,as the piece of bark fell to the earth , silenced be the snow , he looked to his sensei.-" umm How was that Hoot hoot.?"- saying it trying to hide how fatigue he was he looked to his teammate, shooting him a thumbs up.- You can do it ,come to me brother!" Haven: ~Haven's head slowly moved upwards, following hachi's trek up the tree. Her smile growing gradually. She was impressed, he had prior training with the others but she was surprised to see how far he had advanced~ My my Hachi, you're excelling very quickly. ~She looked down at Haru, a pleasant smile on her face~ Come with me Haru, we'll push you past the tree lesson and go straight to the water. ~She looked back up at Hachi and motioned him back down, knowing he was fatigued, despite his cover up presentation, she would most likely have him sit this one out unless he was extremely bent on participating. She was going to have Haru train with the water though, seeing as it was more difficult, she knew he could do it and looked back down to Haru~ This will be a jump, but if you can master this, walking up trees will be a peice of cake. ~She turned and headed for the long rectangular pool under the building to their right, waiting for them to follow~ Determination HaruSenju: -Haru Would reply to the man's question in a low tone "Y-Yea Im Fine" As He lept onto his feet. He watched as Hachi Skimmer up the tree with nothing but the chakra in his feet. Foot by foot, a melony of steps. Streaking up the tree he seemed to catch his sensei's attention and he aproval. He listened as his sensei explained that they would be moving onto the water. He would shout towards, not at his teacher-"One more try if i fail then we'll go to the water".- He clasped his hands together, entering the world of his imagaination. he pictured the waterfall of chakra that was evenly spreaded throught out his body, He would forcfully will the chakra to pour into his feet . He opened his eye's, the tingly feeling now stronger, As he began sprinting Towards the tree. Apon reaching the tree he flipped his right foot upwards, attaching it onto the tree as he began running up the tree, he took about 3 steps before his right foot broke through the bark of the tree, becoming enlodged within it. Leaving haru to dangle from the tree, swinging his body from side to side.- Haven: ~Haven turned, seeing that haru was attempting at the tree once more but had now come to a dangle just a bit up, she called out~ Close your eyes and focus! Channel your chakra and feel it position itself evenly at the soles of your feet! ~She began walking towards him, just in case he would fall, she'd be sure to make it there before he hit the ground again. Hopefully though, he'd regain his concentration, the fact that he was dangling was improvement~ KyoHachi: - not moving from his position , he wanted Haru to see him cheer on as he knew he could make it if he thought someone surpassed him.. Maybe if a lil tough love would work as well.-" I know the kage would laugh if you said you wanted to take his place ,not being able to walk up a tree.. Concentrate dammit,but dont hurt your head ."- he giggled inside but hoped he didnt take it negatively. Hachi then relaxed and layed on th tree branch as would a leapord with its pray, legs hanginand arms resting his head..-' Sorry sensei but..b . but i cant leave him here . He will do it . And i will be his goal . Lets see how determind to be Kage he really is."- Looking at his sensei with a hidden smile, he looked back to Haru as he tryed again.Everytime he got closer Hachi would extend his hand in order to grasp his teammate, as his effort to rise would get closer and closer to him.- Preservierence HaruSenju: -Haru would wiggle his foot alittle, dislogging it free from the bark of the tree has he fell backwards, being caught by his sensei, put a smile on his face.It proven how much she was there for him. But still the self doupting thought's began creeping it's way in again. He wanted to do this technique but mabye he wasn't ready. If he couldn't do something as simple as running up a tree, how could he hope to beat other genin who had there skills perfected, and more. He would stand up, supporting his self he looked towards the tree, observing the hole that he had made into the bsrk of the tree. He looked at his sensei waiting for her to order haru to go and attempt to walk on water.But apon hearing hachi's He broke away from near his sensei, determination filling his Light blue eye's. He wouldn't give up just yet, he wouldnt stop until he showed excellent progress in this training excersise. He backed up giving him room to run. Closing his eye's, he would clasp his hands together once more, entering his mid realm. The Orange waterfall, flooding his body now more than ever. He pushed the chakra towards his leg's making sure he did his best to even the chakra out proportionally into his leg's. The feeling he had, the tingly feeling, was now buzzing through out his body strongly. Within the beat of an eye, he took off towards the tree, latching his right foot onto the tree first, propelling himself forward up the tree. He followed the rythmic pattern that he witnessed hachi do, Right,left,right,left,right,left, Taking only about 5-6 steps up the front of the tree before he felt his focus deteriating. He pushed his right foot downward sending him towards a rogue tree branch, as he stuck his hands out grabbing branch, now suspeneded in to air.-"Hehe, how bout that sensei?"- Haven: ~She watched, moved by his will to continue. As he dangled from that branch she let out a soft string of laughter and her face brightened, nodding her head with approval~ Very good! You improve swiftly young Haru. Keep practicing like that and you'll have it down in no time. ~Her right hand moved to her hip and she bobbed to one hip in a comfortable fashion~ So do you guys want to continue with the tree or move onto the water now? She rephrased her question, her fingers coming up to brush her bangs from her cheek where it was tickling~ Hm, how about we take a break actually, you've both been training exceptionally hard today. ~She turned, walking towards the larger house in the area. Just around the corner of the door was a medium sized picknick basket. Kneeling down, she pulled up the blanket that was covering a large bottle of flavored water, a long loaf of bread, a salami log and a husk of cheese~ Come eat boys, we'll have this for now but we'll get some ramen tonight, my treat!~ HaruSenju: -Haru would pull the remainder of his body upward's, he wrapped his legs around the tree now sitting upside down as his teacher gave them there options, "Tree, water,eat" He said to his sensei "Ok ill eat, im kinda hungry any way" -he lept down from the tree, walking towards the large house his sensei had walked into- Category:Yonshigakure Era